Fateful Love
by Derpeh
Summary: Spike's life has almost always been pain and loneliness. But he then meets the girl who could perhaps change his life. Jolteon x Sylveon. Rated M in case of any mature content, and there will be no lemons in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Spike's POV

Depressed. Lonely. Unloved.

These are three words that describe my life. Ever since I broke up with that Glaceon my life has been nothing more than a waste of time. I am always been beat up whether it was a relevant reason or just for the fun of it. However, that may change. Ever since I laid my eyes on that Sylveon, I felt my heart race… I felt a spark of hope… I felt.. love.

As I woke up from a cold stone floor I felt pain from last night sear throughout my body, I slowly wandered to the entrance of my small cave, only to end up falling over and rolling down the mountain of which my cave as on. I leaned over and took a sip of water from the freshwater river at the bottom of the hill. As I look back up, I see her… the one I have a crush on…

She walked gracefully along the dirt road next to the river of which I was drinking from, when suddenly a blur of light blue tackled her and ran off, only to send the Sylveon flying towards me, crashing into me like a flying brick. Despite me getting most of the impact, I immediately ask her if she was alright.

"Are you alright?!" I shouted. She looked as if she zoned out as she has not replied at all. "Hello?" I said snapping her out of her trance."Oh yeah I'm fine, the better question is are you alright?" "Uhh yeah." I replied despite me having tons of pain sear through my body. "Um.. my names Spike.. Nice to meet you.." I said as a small blush spread across my cheeks. "I'm May. Nice to meet you too." she replied. Spike quietly observed every feature of her. She was perfect; everything about her was just perfect.. And she had no idea that I was in love with her.

I then felt something warm flowing down my side. "Crap, I'm bleeding again." I thought as I slowly felt my energy disappear. "You're bleeding! Let me help you!" "No. It's fine. I put up with these quite often." That made her more worried. "It's not fine! I'll go find some Oran berries!" "It's fine. I don't want you to get hurt out there." She slowly approached me with a blush on her face. She sat down in front of me, and gave me a kiss. I was incredibly shocked by her sudden act of passion for that we barely know each other. Our cheeks were so red even Tamato Berries would be jealous.

She ended the kiss there and said, "Please, let me help you.." I was insanely confused now, a lot of conflict going inside of my brain. "O..ok.. But I'll go with you. I don't want you getting hurt.." I stuttered. She quietly giggled at my remark. "Let's go then."

And with that, we went off into the forest.

May's POV.

I walked across the smooth dirt road next to a beautiful clear pond. I took in the crisp fresh air as it was something I would not usually have. I look over to my left and I see a hurt, but handsome Jolteon. I am almost sure I have seen him before, but I cannot assume he is the same one, because that may be rather racist. I stared at him dreamily hoping he would not catch my glance, however I ended up looking at where I was going as soon as I saw him stop drinking from the river.

But then, out of nowhere, and light blue Pokemon struck me with a powerful blow and sent me flying to my left only to crash into the Jolteon. I quickly look back up only to see that it was gone.

"Are you alright?!" He shouted. I love it how he prioritised asking me if I was hurt before anything… I like that… "Hello?" He said snapping me out of my trance. "Oh yeah I'm fine, the better question is are you alright?" I hope I did not hurt him too much. He seemed to be in quite a bit of pain even before I crashed into him. "Uhh yeah." He replied. I knew he was not alright. He's putting his pain aside just not to make me feel guilty. I felt guilty anyway.. "Um.. my names Spike.. Nice to meet you.." He said. "I'm May. Nice to meet you too." I replied.

I then saw some blood flow down Spike's side. "Oh no… I made him bleed.." I thought. "You're bleeding! Let me help you!" I shouted. "No. It's fine. I put up with these quite often." No, I am not gonna let him just bleed like this. "It's not fine! I'll go find some Oran berries!" I replied. "It's fine. I don't want you to get hurt out there." He's.. Willing to let himself bleed just to make sure I won't get hurt… I.. think I'm in love with him… Perhaps I should take advantage of this moment… I slowly walked up in front of Spike and sat down, with a blush forming on my cheeks. I leaned in, and gave him a kiss straight onto his lips. Our cheeks were so red even Tamato Berries would be jealous.

After a few second I ended the kiss there and said, "Please, let me help you.." "O..ok.. But I'll go with you. I don't want you getting hurt.." He stuttered. I quietly giggled at his remark. "Let's go then."

And with that, we went off into the forest.

Ayy, the first story I wrote about these two SUCKED, so I decided to just start again from scratch and write a new story. I hope this one is better than the last one… Please review nicely! ^_^ -derpy


	2. Chapter 2

Spike's POV

Pain. Blood. Sweat.

It's been 5 minutes since May and I walked into the forest. Almost half my side was covered in blood and I felt like I was going to pass out, wondering if I was going to survive the next minute or two. May even ended up wrapping her ribbons around my wound to help prevent blood loss.

"Thanks." I sputtered. " "No problem, but you owe me. It's probably going to be quite hard to wash this blood off these." "Aren't your ribbons made of flesh?" "Wha- NO! Uh.. shut up.." I laughed at her remark. It could be the last.

We came across a split path very soon. I was worried about this, I knew this entire forest from the back of my head but due to how tired I was I could barely remember the path to the oran berry bushes. The one time I wish humans put signs directing where to go.

"Uh.. this way!" she shouted. "Wha? I'm pretty sure the berry bushes were this way." "Goddammit Spike! You couldn't use your brain if your life depended on it! I know that because you're struggling to even decide to go down the correct path or the one tha t'll lead you to your death! Listen to the one who isn't half unconscious!" With that, she dragged me down the "Right" path.

Damn, what happened to that kind May?

After a minute I felt more dazed and tired every second. I could barely hold out anymore. I felt like I was going to fall unconscious any second now. As a Jolteon, I do not have much stamina. I bloody hate that. (lol bad pun) I tried to continue pressing forward as my liquid life seeped out of my body. But then.. couldn't.. take it.. I toppled over. I blacked out. "Spike!"

May's POV

It's been 5 minutes since Spike and I walked into the forest. Almost half his side was covered in blood and he looked like he was going to pass out. (Oh crap, he's going to bleed out at this rate. I gotta do something..) I decided to wrap my ribbons around his wound to help him prevent blood loss.

"Thanks." He sputtered. " "No problem, but you owe me. It's probably going to be quite hard to wash this blood off these." "Aren't your ribbons made of flesh?" (Huh? I never considered that.) "Wha- NO! Uh.. shut up.." He laughed at my remark.

We came across a split path very soon. I noticed that Spike was having trouble using his brain, he's probably too tired and weak to remember something; perhaps which way to go? Crap, looks like I need to guess...

"Uh.. this way!" I shouted. "Wha? I'm pretty sure the berry bushes were this way." (S**t. he's showing resistance at a time like this.) "Goddammit Spike! You couldn't use your brain if your life depended on it! I know that because you're struggling to even decide to go down the correct path or the one that'll lead you to your death! Listen to the one who isn't half unconscious!" With that, I dragged him down the path of which I thought was the "Right" path. (Wow, I didn't think I'd ever come up with an insult like that.)

After a minute I noticed Spike looked a lot more dazed and tired than he was a minute looked like he was going to fall unconscious any second now. It looked like he had a sudden small burst of energy, but 2 seconds later, he fell over. "Spike!" I looked into his once beautiful eyes. He was unconscious.

I needed to make a choice now and fast. Do I continue dragging him along with me with the risk of him dieing in my arms? Or do I go for broke and try and sprint like a Jolteon, find the oran berries and get back?

…

F**k it.

I left Spike to lay down next to a tree covered up his wound with some large leafs I found and whispered into his ear, "Stay here and stay alive. I'll be back." with that, I rushed off down the path using Quick Attack to help speed me up. (I needed Quick Attack to be like a Jolteon, I mean, I can only just be faster than the slowest Jolteon in the world if I worked hard enough to be fast.)

Thanks to Quick Attack I found a oran berry bush, but with only a few there. Quickly, I grasped every berry faster than Sonic the Hedgehog can run 100 Metres. (Yes I heard of him don't ask how) I rushed back to Spike quicker than I came, almost as if I was using Extreme Speed rather than Quick Attack. I literally stuffed the Oran Berries down his throat hoping that he was still alive, clinging onto his last bits of life. Some tears started to roll down her face. Despite only knowing him for less than 10 minutes she already knew she had some sort of affection for him. "Please… stay alive.." I looked at his wound only to see that it was quickly healing. "I did it…" She sighed in relief. "Looks like you're going to stick around for a lot longer.." I said barely above a whisper as I laid down next to Spike, falling asleep.

Well crap, I don't think the end bit turned out so well. I was going to end the chapter and the part where May needs to make to make a choice, but I decided to press on because I don't want to be using cliffhangers yet. I'll try and improve the story from all your reviews. Thanks Bootlegged Baltoy!


	3. Chapter 3

GUYS I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING ANYTHING FOR A WHILE! Enjoy...

* * *

Spike's POV

Healed. Alive. Happy.

I awoke from my slumber, wondering if I was alive or not. I looked around frantically and saw the path where I passed out. I looked at where my wound once was only to see that it was completely healed. I looked to my right and saw May peacefully sleeping next to me, she looked adorable. I noticed a taste of Oran Berries in my mouth and pieced together what must of happened.

She saved my life.

She literally saved my life and I have no idea how I could repay her. I was deep in thought about what she had done. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt May slowly waking up. "G-good morning.." I stuttered pathetically. I blushed deeply as I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "Good morning!" she replied playfully. "Thank you for saving my life, I don't know how I could ever repay you." I said. "Well.. um, allow me to tell you this.." She stuttered. "Yes?" "Well, um…" She was cut off when a Metagross suddenly attacked us out of the blue.

"Gah! What the hell-" I said before the Metagross attacked with a flash cannon. It looked like it was trying to attack both of us but it seemed like it was targeting May. "What is this Metagross doing? What is it trying to accomplish by attacking us?!" I thought. "Stay here." I told May. "What?! No! I just got you patched up, I don't want you to get severely injured again!" She replied. "Trust me, I'll be fine. I'll take down this Metagross." "Spike! No!"

I ran off straight towards the Metagross. The air brushing through my spiky fur as I ran at incredible speeds, faster than I ever have. After all, I'm now in top condition, for now. I ran up to the Metagross and pelted it with Shadow balls at point blank range, dealing large amounts of damage to it. I eventually ran out of pp as it was not very high in the first place, taking steps backwards. "It's going to retaliate. I need to think of something fast.." I thought. The Metagross began charging up a Hyper Beam, looking like it was going to finish me in one shot. I thought of something. I charged in a straight line directly towards the Metagross as it launched the beam. I guided some energy out of my body and swiftly ran behind the Metagross, as the beam struck my substitute. "SPIKE! NOOOOOOOO!" I heard May shout. The Metagross thought this was over, however it was proven wrong immediately as I struck it with the most powerful Thunderbolt I ever used, getting rid of its last amounts of energy, as it collapsed to the ground. I had won.

When the Metagross collapsed to the ground it left me visible to May, her face looking very shocked seeing that I was still here. I ran up to her. "Heh, I guess this makes us even." I said chuckling quietly. "Wha- How?! I saw you get struck directly by that Hyper beam… what.. happened?!" She replied with a light blush on her cheeks. "Substitute. First time I used it. Thank Arceus that worked." I replied.

"What level are you?" She asked. "Hah, hah, you may not believe me, but I'm actually level 71." "WHAAAAT?! No way! I'm only level 43! How is your level so high?! You seemed to be weak earlier, to put it mildly and so seemed really beat up! How?!" "Well, I never was really at my peak condition. I'll almost always have half my energy gone as a pack of Houndoom like to beat me up regularly. They are only about level 65.. but having to deal with 6 of them isn't that great. They love to guard the path to the oran berry bushes. Although when you went there they did not seem to be there. Strange. However I can assure you, I am telling the truth." I stated.

"Oh yeah! Um.. Spike I forgot to tell you.." "ARE YOU HURT!?" someone shouted. May and I turned around only to see that it was a Lucario and a Shiftry. They both look powerful and healthy. "Yeah, we are fine, thanks to this special Jolteon here~" She said. "Special? Is she trying to.." I thought before being cut off by the Shiftry, "Well good to know. We were sent here from the Explorer Guild after we heard that there was a Metagross sent here to attack two certain Pokemon, and it seems that those two Pokemon were you two." "Come with us, we can bring you to the Explorer Guild to make a team. We do highly suggest it for you two, because you took down that Metagross."

I thought about this. If we were to join the Guild we could be a lot safer and we would have a proper shelter.. along with the fact that there are other Pokemon out there who need help and who knows? We might find out why exactly the Metagross attacked us. "I'm in." I answered. "Then so am I!" May responded. "Good. Follow us, we'll lead you to the guild."

And with that, we set off.

* * *

May's POV

I awoke from my slumber,only to see that Spike has woken up. "G-good morning.." Spike stuttered. It was kinda cute.. "Good morning!" I replied playfully. "Thank you for saving my life, I don't know how I could ever repay you." He said. Wait, if he wants to repay me perhaps now would be a good time to admit something to him~.."Well.. um, allow me to tell you this.." I stuttered. "Yes?" "Well, um…" I was cut off when a Metagross suddenly attacked us out of the blue.

"Gah! What the hell-" He said before the Metagross attacked with a flash cannon. It looked like it was trying to attack both of us but it seemed like it was targeting me primarily. Why the hell is this freakin Metagross attacking us?! I thought. "Stay here." He told me. "What?! No! I just got you patched up, I don't want you to get severely injured again!" I replied. "Trust me, I'll be fine. I'll take down this Metagross." "Spike! No!"

He ran off straight towards the Metagross. I simply watched him in fear and.. awe. He was moving very fast, faster than me using quick attack.. no.. much faster. He pelted the Metagross with Shadow balls at point blank range, dealing large amounts of damage. He eventually ran out of pp, which was odd to me, how many times has he used that before regenerating his pp?!. The Metagross began charging up a Hyper Beam, looking like it was going to finish him in one shot. He began to charge in a straight line directly towards the Metagross. What is he thinking?! The Metagross shot off the Hyper Beam, scoring a direct hit on him. "SPIKE! NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted. Some tears began to roll down my face, why did he have to leave so fast? Why did he have to- The Metagross collapsed to the ground and right behind it was.. Spike. I was very shocked. How the hell did he take the Hyper beam and still be here?! He ran up to me. "Heh, I guess this makes us even." He said chuckling quietly. "Wha- How?! I saw you get struck directly by that Hyper beam… what.. happened?!" I replied as I felt a light blush spread across my cheeks. "Substitute. First time I used it. Thank Arceus that worked." He replied.

Wait, perfect sub timing… able to easily beat a Metagross… "What level are you?" I asked. "Hah, hah, you may not believe me, but I'm actually level 71." "WHAAAAT?! No way! I'm only level 43! How is your level so high?! You seemed to be weak earlier, to put it mildly and so seemed really beat up! How?!" "Well, I never was really at my peak condition. I'll almost always have half my energy gone as a pack of Houndoom like to beat me up regularly. They are only about level 65.. but having to deal with 6 of them isn't that great. They love to guard the path to the oran berry bushes. Although when you went there they did not seem to be there. Strange. However I can assure you, I am telling the truth." He stated.

"Oh yeah! Um.. Spike I forgot to tell you.." "ARE YOU HURT!?" someone shouted. Spike and I turned around only to see that it was a Lucario and a Shiftry. They both look powerful and healthy. "Yeah, we are fine, thanks to this special Jolteon here~" I said. He's special to me~ "Well good to know. We were sent here from the Explorer Guild after we heard that there was a Metagross sent here to attack two certain Pokemon, and it seems that those two Pokemon were you two." "Come with us, we can bring you to the Explorer Guild to make a team. We do highly suggest it for you two, because you took down that Metagross."

I thought about this. If we were to join the Guild we could be a lot safer and we would have a proper shelter.. Spike will also be safe from those stupid Houndoom.. "I'm in." Spike answered. If he's in then I am too."Then so am I!" I responded. "Good. Follow us, we'll lead you to the guild."

And with that, we set off.

* * *

Well that wraps up this chapter, hopefully I'll won't be too lazy to update again.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's the next chapter...

* * *

Spike's POV

Proud. Strong. Happy.

We walked down the path towards the guild, May walking right next to me, and the two explorers in front of us, leading us to our destination. Anticipation built up inside of me about what the guild was going to be like, and what awaits. I was deep in thought once again until May snapped me out of my thoughts as she wrapped her ribbons around me.

"You alright? Is something troubling you?" She asked. "Oh uh.. nothing." I replied. She looked me in the eyes knowing that is most certainly not the case. Damn, saying nothing gets you nowhere. "Ok fine, I'm just thinking about what awaits at the guild." "Oh interesting.. what do you think awaits there?" "I don't know, I guess we'll find out." I looked at her ribbons, which were still stained in blood from earlier. "I think you ought to get these cleaned when we get there." I suggested. "Oh uh.. yeah.. I probably should.." She stuttered. I simply gazed into her beautiful light blue eyes as they sparkled from the reflection of the sunlight. She was simply perfect; I could never imagine someone more beautiful than her.

"Yo, we are here." The Shiftry announced, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up. What I saw was, almost the biggest tree I have ever seen in my life. Hiding behind it was… a Mienfoo...

May's POV

I walked alongside Spike, still quite shocked about how much power he has. However, power does not matter to me. What matters to me is a loving, caring man and I think Spike fits that description perfectly. I looked at him. He seemed to be troubled. I wrapped my ribbons around him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You alright? Is something troubling you?" I asked. "Oh uh.. nothing." He replied. I looked me in the eyes knowing that is most certainly not the case. C'mon Spike, I know you have something to say… I thought. "Ok fine, I'm just thinking about what awaits at the guild." He admitted. "Oh interesting.. what do you think awaits there?" "I don't know, I guess we'll find out." He looked at my ribbons. "I think you ought to get these cleaned when we get there." He suggested. "Oh uh.. yeah.. I probably should.." I stuttered. Damn! I completely forgot these were still stained from earlier! I simply gazed into his dreamy, caring eyes. His rugged fur made him look tough but cute at the same time, and his eyes made me want to die for him.

"Yo, we are here." The Shiftry announced, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up. I have never seen a tree as big as this one.

Spike's POV

After seeing that Mienfoo, I was curious about him. What was he doing, and what was he trying to accomplish doing what he was doing?

"Hey Lucario," I called. "Please, call me Luca. Is there a question you would like to ask me?" Damn, did this guy grow up as a royal guard or something? "Do you know who that Mienfoo who is trying to act like a ninja is?" I asked somewhat timidly. "Ah yes. That Mienfoo is part of the guild. He was abandoned by his parents. Thankfully our guild master found him and took care of him." "Poor boy." I said barely above a whisper. "Speaking of our guild master, perhaps I can take you to see him?" Luca offered, I simply nodded in response. He led us inside the tree, which revealed a staircase downwards. When the three of us got to the bottom of the stairs we saw a large clearing underground, which mysteriously had grass as a flooring. Sunlight beamed through the small windows as the Pokemon inside scurried around looking at billboards filled with many notices.

Luca led the two of us to a doorway. "The guild master is in here, waiting for you two. I'm sure he will be pleased to meet you." Pushing away my anxiousness to the side, I opened the doors. "After you." I said to May. "Oh- uh.. thanks.." She stuttered as she walked inside the room. I followed. Inside was a medium sized room that was quite dim, not to mention very quiet compared to outside.

"Hello there. Spike, May. I am glad to meet you two."

May's POV

I am very excited to be here. A nice, peaceful place where Spike and I could easily hang out… I'll get a chance to be with him a lot more often~

"Hey Lucario," Spike called. "Please, call me Luca. Is there a question you would like to ask me?" "Do you know who that Mienfoo who is trying to act like a ninja is?" Spike asked somewhat timidly. Heh heh.. this strong, tough Jolteon was nervous about talking to others.. how cute~ But.. what Mienfoo? I did not see one… "Ah yes. That Mienfoo is part of the guild. He was abandoned by his parents. Thankfully our guild master found him and took care of him." "Poor boy." Spike said barely above a whisper. "Speaking of our guild master, perhaps I can take you to see him?" Luca offered, Spike simply nodded in response. If he's going, then I am! He led us inside the tree, which revealed a staircase downwards. When the three of us got to the bottom of the stairs we saw a large clearing underground, which mysteriously had grass as a flooring. Sunlight beamed through the small windows as the Pokemon inside scurried around looking at billboards filled with many notices.

Luca led the two of us to a doorway. "The guild master is in here, waiting for you two. I'm sure he will be pleased to meet you." Spike looked quite nervous.. even though the guild master was probably lower level than him. "After you."He said. And there's that gentleman like thing again.. "Oh- uh.. thanks.." I stuttered as she walked inside the room. Argh! Stupid! Keep yourself composed around Spike May! He followed me inside. Inside was a medium sized room that was quite dim, and very quiet compared to outside.

"Hello there. Spike, May. I am glad to meet you two."

* * *

Well that wraps up this chapter I'll try make sure that the next chapter is better than this one :/ I'm also planning to start another story so stay tuned! :D -Derpeh


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello there. Spike, May. I am glad to meet you two."

Spike (Jolteon): Why do I get no love on the internet? ;-;

Derpeh: Apparently it's because you are not "Elementally paired"

Spike (Jolteon): Well thats some bs.

Derpeh: Tell me about it.

* * *

Spike's POV

Nervous. Concentrated. Determined.

What stood before us was an Alakazam. He looked old but powerful, and his antique collection of spoons behind him was no exception.

"You two.. I see you want to join the guild eh?" He said as he readied some of his psychic power. "Yes sir." I replied. I thought addressing someone like this as sir would be viable. "Call me Alf' please. I prefer my own name as opposed to a overly formal word like that." He levitated a sheet of paper towards the old desk in front of him along with a quill, and laid the items on the desk. He picked up the quill and wrote our names down on the paper in a neat, cursive writing.

"There. You two have now been officially signed up. Outside on the surface should be my assistant, Chimecho. He will help you create a team and he will direct you two to your room." He said as he laid the quill back on the desk. "Thank you." I said. "It's no trouble. By the way, May, there is a river on the surface behind the this tree. You should wash your ribbons there." "Ok thanks.." She said as she proceeded to leave the room. I began to follow her, however Alf' stopped me. "Wait, Spike. I need to talk to you about something." "Yes? What is it?" I replied. "You, are a high level. Level 71. Not only that, but I know about your "Hidden Power" that only you and another Jolteon in a alternate reality possess." That caught me by surprise. That was literally one of my biggest secrets, save me having a crush on May.

"Um… How do you know about that?" I asked. "I, used Mind Reader on you. I decided to see what was going on inside your head after I was told that you defeated a Metagross from the Solar Army. I also saw the amount of determination in you. I apologise for snooping around your thoughts without your consent." He stated. I was rather agitated inside, but I still said, "That's alright. Keep this between me and you, got it?" "Got it." He answered. "By the way, how do you know how to use Mind Reader? I was told that Alakazam could not learn Mind Reader by natural causes." I stated. The room went dead quiet. So quiet that I could even hear the very soft wind blow across the tiny window to my right.

"I'm sorry. I do not want to talk about it. It brings back bad memories." "Uh.. Sorry 'bout that.." I replied. "That's fine. You may want to go find May now, do you not?" "Hah hah, caught on to that too I see? Thank you for your time. I'll be on my way." With that, I left the room.

May's POV

What stood before us was an Alakazam. He looked old but powerful, and his antique collection of spoons behind him was no exception. I knew Alakazam liked spoons but this was just ridiculous.

"You two.. I see you want to join the guild eh?" He said as he readied some of his psychic power. "Yes sir." Spike replied. Wow. He's already being really formal. "Call me Alf' please. I prefer my own name as opposed to a overly formal word like that." He levitated a sheet of paper towards the old desk in front of him along with a quill, and laid the items on the desk. He picked up the quill and wrote our names down on the paper in a neat, cursive writing.

"There. You two have now been officially signed up. Outside on the surface should be my assistant, Chimecho. He will help you create a team and he will direct you two to your room." He said as he laid the quill back on the desk. Wait… I get to share a room with Spike? Sweeeeeeeet! "Thank you." Spike said. "It's no trouble. By the way, May, there is a freshwater river on the surface behind the this tree. You should wash your ribbons there." Well, I should wash 'em now. I don't really want Spike's blood on my ribbons for the rest of eternity. "Ok thanks.." I said as I proceeded to leave the room.

When I left the room I noticed that Spike was not by my side. Hm.. The Alakazam must of wanted him to stay for a bit.. But no matter. I'll see him again very soon~ So it'll be alright. I went up the long spiral staircase until I felt a beam of sunlight hit my face. I walked out of the tree and onto the surface again, as I walked around the tree and saw the river. I dipped my ribbons into the river and began washing the blood out of them. They were stained pretty darn good, but with sheer patience and determination, I managed to wash it out. When I looked up, I saw a little Mienfoo in a tree next to me. A moment after I saw him, he quickly leapt off into another tree, out of sight.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself.

Narrator: Spike went and found May, and they both went to see Chimecho.

Spike's POV

May and I were both standing at a water well in front of the guild tree, talking to Chimecho as leaves from many trees flew through the light breeze.

"A overnight training period?" I asked. "Yes, you two will be sent out into the woods at night, and your goal is to well.. live through it." Chimecho replied with a little bit of doubt. I looked at May. She nodded. "Well I guess we are in." I answered with nothing but pure determination in my voice. "Execellent! You two will be off at around 7pm. Meet me here then. With that, Chimecho headed off.

"So, what do you want to do in the meantime?" I asked. "Well, I think we should go check out our room!" May suggested with much excitement in her beautiful voice. "Ok." I replied.

May and I headed into the guild tree once again, we walked down the stairs and into a long, narrow corridor. "Ok I think our room number is 19." I said. "Ok I'm going to look for it! She replied. We continued to walk down the corridor, and eventually, we found room 19, with our names engraved on a solid piece of metal that was attached to the new, polished wooden door. I carefully pushed the door open, and let May in first. I followed, revealing a nice, open room with two nice beanbags one being blue and the other being pink, which I supposed that is what was supposed to be our beds, which I am okay with.

"Oh my Arceus! This room is great! It has tons of room, imagine how much stuff we could put in here!" May exclaimed. I did not know exactly what 'Stuff' May wanted to put in our room, but whatever the heck it may be- I hope it's not going to be a bunch of junk we don't need.

"Come on!" She exclaimed as she ran towards the pink beanbag and leapt on to it, landing on her back. "I call dibs on this one!" She exclaimed with a lot of enthusiasm. "Hah hah, guess that means I'm having the blue one." I replied. She began tossing and turning on the beanbag, trying to get off. But noticing her own attempts to get off, she asked, "Uh.. a little help?.." I tried very hard to contain my laughter from her struggle, and that she looks so cute trying to get off. But it wasn't too long before I burst out laughing. "Hey that's not very nice…" She whimpered in a fake tone as she continued to toss and turn. I quickly walked over to her "Bed" and helped her get out.

"Thanks.." She said as she turned away. She seemed to be trying to contain something. "May, you alright?" I asked with a little worry in my voice. "Uh yeah I'm fine! Um… you can go explore the guild a bit I'll catch up later…" She replied. "K." I said as a walked out of our room and down the corridor. As I was walking down the corridor I noticed a Espeon looking at me. When I caught her stare she immediately looked away, with what appeared to be a blush on her face. What the heck?

May's POV

Spike and I were both standing at a water well in front of the guild tree, talking to Chimecho as leaves from many trees flew through the light breeze.

"A overnight training period?" Spike asked. "Yes, you two will be sent out into the woods at night, and your goal is to well.. live through it." Chimecho replied with a little bit of doubt. He looked at me with a face asking for a response. I nodded. "Well I guess we are in." Spike answered with nothing but pure determination in his voice. "Execellent! You two will be off at around 7pm. Meet me here then. With that, Chimecho headed off.

"So, what do you want to do in the meantime?" Spike asked. "Well, I think we should go check out our room!" I suggested. "Ok." He replied.

Spike and I headed into the guild tree once again, we walked down the stairs and into a long, narrow corridor. "Ok I think our room number is 19." He said. "Ok I'm going to look for it! I replied. We continued to walk down the corridor, and eventually, we found room 19, with our names engraved on a solid piece of metal that was attached to the new, polished wooden door. Spike carefully pushed the door open, and let me in first. Inside the room was a nice, open room with two nice beanbags one being blue and the other being pink, which I think is what was supposed to be our beds, which I am okay with.

"Oh my Arceus! This room is great! It has tons of room, imagine how much stuff we could put in here!" May exclaimed. I do not know exactly what "Stuff" we were going to put in here, but I'll make sure it is not a bunch of junk we don't need.

"Come on!" I exclaimed as I ran towards the pink beanbag and leapt on to it, landing on my back. "I call dibs on this one!" I exclaimed with a lot of enthusiasm. "Hah hah, guess that means I'm having the blue one." Spike replied. Hey.. this gives me an idea.. I began tossing and turning on the beanbag pretending that I was having trouble, hoping that he'll try help me up. I noticed that he must of thought I was joking around for something, so I asked, "Uh.. a little help?.." It looked like that Spike was trying very hard to contain some laughter, but it was not so long before he burst out laughing. "Hey that's not very nice…" I whimpered in my best fake tone as I continued to 'Pretend'. He quickly walked over to my "Bed" and helped me out.

"Thanks.." I said as I turned away noticing that there was a huge blush spreading across my face. I know that I kissed him, but I still want to keep my love to him 'Secret' in case he missed the fact that I love him. I thought as I tried very hard to contain my ever-spreading blush. "May, you alright?" Spike asked with a little worry in my voice. "Uh yeah I'm fine! Um… you can go explore the guild a bit I'll catch up later…" I replied nervously. "K." He said as a walked out of our room.

"I hope he picked up on that hint…" I whispered to myself hopefully.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. New story coming soon! :D Please rate and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Spike: Ugh there's some pie on my lips…

May: Need help getting it off? (This gives me a good excuse to kiss him)

Spike: What? Uh.. no I'll do it myself.

May: :(

Spike: Derpeh, why are the first few chapters of this story so cringeworthy?

Derpeh: Let's say it was all part of the plan…

* * *

Ok guys, lets say I sort of made the first couple chapters kinda bad to see how it'll go. But now I think it's time to go full force (What? No.) AND STOP IT WITH THIS POV CRAP! :D (Btw I'm thinking of ending this story at a cliffhanger (Not confirmed) so I'll get another shot at the eventual sequel.

* * *

Spike anxiously walked down the corridor to the main part of the guild. Still dazed in deep thoughts about that Espeon he had just seen. It begged the question, "What did she want?" I asked myself troubled. He must admit; she did look rather cute; but that cannot be brought into comparison with May. He loved her voice, her charm, her personality, just, everything. After the amount of flirty acts she did to him he began to ask himself if she liked him, thinking back to when they kissed. Despite knowing this, Spike pushed his thoughts aside, thinking that she did not like him, as a friend yes, but romantically? It pained him to think about it. He silently padded over to the middle of the guild. Nobody was here. "Maybe they were on training camp too?" He thought until suddenly he heard footsteps running up towards him. Not knowing who it was, he turned around and found himself being tackled by May.

"Hey Spike!" She said as she hugged Spike very tightly while rubbing her check against his. "Uh.. Hi May.." He replied nervously as his face turned crimson. Despite her leaving many hints, Spike was still unsure to the fact if she liked him or not. Spike was pissed at this, not at May, but to himself. Why could he not figure out the answer? Either way, he was glad that nobody else apart from that Espeon, who was probably in her room, was here, as having everyone's eyes staring at the two would be very much embarrassing.

May slowly lifted herself off Spike. With the crimson blush clearly visible to her, it was certain to May; he had at least some sort of affection for her. Spike, noticing that May saw his huge blush, quickly turned away, silently cursing at himself for making such a big deal out of this.

"Lets go, its almost 7." Spike told May, somehow managing to stay a whole sentence without any stuttering despite having a huge blush on his face, of which he was trying to hide. "Ok." May replied, happy that her little "Plan" had worked. His reaction was cute.. Too cute.

They proceeded to walk towards the staircase leading upwards, Spike letting May go up first. Spike thought he would be nervous for this session, but he was not. Three words flew through his mind. Strong. Ready. Determined.

When they both exited the large tree, their eyes were struck with the beautiful light from the sunset. May, as much as she wanted to simply sit there and watch the sunset with Spike, knew that there was no time for messing around. The two padded up towards Chimecho, who was leaning on the water well while reluctantly scribbling many odd notes on a clipboard, using his Psychic power to levitate and use the two items. Noticing that Spike and May were coming, he quickly put his clipboard and pen on the edge of the well, hoping that they won't topple over and fall into what he thought was virtually an dark, infinite abyss.

"Oh, Hello! So, you two ready for your training night?" He chirped with a touch of anxiety in his voice. "I suppose we are as ready as we would ever be." Spike replied, somehow still managing to keep himself composed. May however, was a little nervous. She thought that they may be too young to go out and do this themselves without any sort of supervision whatsoever. They were both 15, still young. She pushed those doubts out of her head when she remembered; She had Spike with her.

"Excellent! Here's a map to where you should be mainly be, and also if you get yourselfs so freaking lost that you would need it." Chimecho said, as he passed a small map of the forest to Spike, whispering the last part. Spike glared at the map, trying to make out the directions. It mainly consisted of a simple line pointing towards the location. "Worst map ever, but it'll have to do." Spike thought as he felt pity on whoever was responsible for drawing such a pathetic excuse of a map. Either way, he was still determined.

"Ready for this May?" Spike asked May, with much enthusiasm and determination in his voice. "Hell yeah!" She replied as if her doubts that troubled earlier had never existed. "Great! You two go now! The night won't last forever!" Chimecho exclaimed with haste in his voice as he attempted to wave his stubby arms. "Thanks Chimecho." Spike replied as the two walked off into the distance, into the deep forest.

"Hah hah.. You two have a good one.." Chimecho said quietly as his haste quickly died down. He slowly floated backwards a bit, forgetting that his clipboard was still on the edge of the well. It wasn't until he made contact with the board was when he realized that he may as well just made his clipboard fell out of existence. He quickly turned around, hoping that there was time to grab it. However, he was too late, the clipboard was gone, never to be seen by the day of light again.

"S**T!"

* * *

MUAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please leave a review on this, it helps.. *puppy dog eyes*


	7. Chapter 7

Well, heres a new chapter of Fateful Love. I'm sorry for the long break ;-; plz dont hurt me

* * *

Spike and May silently treaded across the forest path, down to their campsite. The night fell really fast, and the two we not even there yet. May, was actually quite scared of the night, due to the fact that she hated the dark. Combine with the fact that she is in a forest, just makes the situation much worse. She was trembling with fear, anticipating something frightening jumping out at her at any second. It was not too long before a Caterpie stood on a twig, causing May to scream in fright. Out of pure terror, May wrapped her ribbons around Spike (A hug), very tightly, as she whimpered at the darkness.

"Uh.. May? Ease off a bit please.." Spike asked with worry in his voice. "Oh.. uh.. Sorry.. Um...uh.." She said as she eased her grip ever so slightly, still hugging Spike tightly, shivering in fear, as she blushed scarlet. Thankfully, her blush was hidden by the infinite darkness looming throughout the place. She felt like there were a million Phantump lurking around the place, waiting to jump scare her.

A few minutes later, the two arrived at the site. Thankfully, there was no more jump scares for May on the rest of the way. The site looked like it was not used in a while, as it was still lush in plant life, and the smell of charred wood barely lingered here.

"Ok, I think we should build a shelter first." Spike suggested, however May was quick to retaliate. "Nah, we slept together out in the open when you got that wound, and we were fine."

Yes, they did, but Spike still was not convinced about just not building a shelter. "May, I do gget your point, but I am not going to rely on luck. My luck is horrible. Last time I did that I almost got myself killed." May did remember when he was relying on luck, when he almost died by insisting on taking the wrong path (Of which he did not know was the wrong path), if it was not for her debate. "But you have me…" May muttered quiet enough so that Spike would not hear.

"I'll go get some logs to help build a shelter, you alright with getting some berries?" Spike asked her. "Yeah sure…" May replied, leaving her nervousness much more obvious to Spike. Literally since Spike said he has "Horrible luck", she was worried that Spike did not have feelings for her. Was her love to him not obvious enough? Or has Spike contracted the ability Oblivious? Regardless, she was worried. She did kiss him, after all. Wouldn't that have instantly revealed her love to him?

She sighed as she walked off to find some berries, while Spike ran off in the blink of an eye to get some logs.

~10 minutes later~

May returned to the sight holding many berries on a large leaf she had found. She laid down on the grass and thought about an appropriate time when Spike would get back, she thought that he was having trouble getting some wood, the thought of him struggling to tear even a small branch from a tree amused her. However, her thoughts were cut short when she heard some grunting. Reacting quickly, she fired off a moonblast in that direction, in self defence.

"Gah! May it's just me!" Spike yelled as he shook off the small amount of pain lingering in his body. May gasped as she heard the familiar voice, completely shaken that she just attacked the one she loved so much. She knew that Spike was very strong and that an attack from her would barely scratch him, but knowing that she did that frightened her so much. "Ahhh! Spike I'm so sorry!" She screamed.

She continued to look in the direction Spike's voice came from, until she noticed that he was pushing three very large, but charred logs towards the site.

"Oh my Arceus Spike! How the heck did you manage to get those?!" May asked Spike in shock. She wondered how the heck he managed to get these logs in general, but they were charred to, which gives another question.

"Ugh.. There we go." Spike said as he pushed the very large logs to the middle. "Uh.. And to answer your earlier question… I just found these out in the forest, near a mossy rock. Heh.. Saved me a lot of time having to attempt to cut down a tree, or even a branch. As for the reason why it is burnt… I have no idea.." Spike sputtered as sweat ran down his face.

May simply gazed at the three massive logs.. Marveled at the fact that Spike managed to push all these logs to here at the same time. She tried pushing one of the logs a little, but her efforts were proved useless when she noticed how heavy they were.

"Spike how are we supposed to make this into a shelter?" May asked, while still trying to move a log even by an inch. "Um.. Stand back." He replied.

Following his orders, May walked back a few metres, still in sight of Spike. Spike concentrated his power, and began whirling around the logs at a blinding speed, and before May knew it, there was a small shelter in front of her, big enough to shelter the two of them. It was not that great, but May was still stunned at how fast Spike made this, which begged the question: How? She decided to not question this and simply walked up to Spike and embraced him.

"Wow Spike.. I did not know you could do that.." "Um.. I don't know how I even did it.."

The two walked into the shelter and ate some berries. Spike got a little bit of oran berry juice on his cheek, and May really felt the urge to lick it off. She however, decided to not do it, when she remembered him talking about his luck, so she thought giving him a little personal space may help?

~A little time later~

After they ate, the two had a little small talk, mainly about how they are going to form a good team. May really wanted to flirt with him a bit, but she once again decided not to.

"Ahhhhh" Spike yawned. "I think I'm gonna call this a day. Night May." Spike said sleepishly as he laid down to rest. "Uh.. Night.." May replied. It wasn't until now when she noticed how cold it was. She decided however, to put it aside for now. Now with Spike resting, she had no reason to stay awake. She laid down to rest, but ended up tossing and turning a lot, struggling to maintain her temperature. She wondered if there was some source of heat, but the only thing that was a source of heat was… Spike. "You know what, screw it!" She whispered to herself as she moved" herself to Spike. She attempted to snuggle, but she was jumped when she noticed he was opening his eyes.

"May.. What are you doing?" Spike groaned, still half asleep. "I-I'm really cold.. It it ok if.. We could snuggle for warmth?" She stuttered as a crimson blush spread across her face. "Sur-sure.." He replied with a blush of his own, except his was barely noticeable. Brightened up by Spike's response, she practically buried herself in Spikes fur, which she thought was spiky, but despite this, his fur was soft, cuddly and warm, as if it was a Flareons fur instead. It was not long before the two fell asleep peacefully in each other's embrace.

* * *

Well that about wraps up this chapter. Don't worry about Burning Plants, I will update that soon. Speaking of which...


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys, I'M SO SORREH FOR THE LONG ASS BREAK! I'll try and update more... But probably not cause I suck at it. Sorry if this chapter is quite short I just wanted to update this story :(

* * *

The two returned from the campsite after a short lived night. The two had a very quiet walk back, after the experience last night. They entered their room when Spike collapsed onto his bed.

"*sigh* Its nice to be back here, eh May?" Spike said, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Um.. Yeah it is?" She replied, stuttering at her own answer. And, was it just her, or did the two have a confidence switch? Spike noticed her nervousness. Ignoring the possible outcomes, he rolled off the bed and wrapped his arms around May, bringing her into a hug, causing both to blush crimson.

"T-thanks Spike.." She stuttered as she returned the hug.

"No prob, besides it looked like you needed one."

In this moment of peace together, May enticed herself into her thoughts. Should she admit her love to Spike now in this perfect moment? Or should she- no. She knew that if she never admitted to him she would not get anywhere. She wrapped all four of her slender ribbons around Spike's body, tightening the hug. Right here, right now, she was going to say it.

"Spike, listen, I-...I-" She stuttered when suddenly Luca was blasted through their rooms door and made a big impact on the wall behind them, causing them to unintentionally end the moment.

'DAMMIT!' May thought. 'I was just about to say it!'

Luca grunted in pain as he slid down the wall, as Spike came rushing to his aid.

"Holy crap dude! What the heck happened?!" Spike asked, helping him up.

"They're… Here… Get.. Them…" Luca replied weakly before fainting on Spike's back.

"Wha- who's.. 'They'?" Spike said before a Thunderbolt was launched into the room. Everyone in the room dodged the attack, as the blast hit the wall, crippling it. Walking into the room was a Electivire and a Magmortar, both wearing odd badges.

"Hey, looks like we have two more to knock out." The Magmortar said, pointing towards Spike and May with his flame blaster.

"You got that right. And it seems that our target is here as well." The Electivire replied, charging electricity in his fist.

"Who the hell are you guys!? And what, or who is this target?!" Spike shouted, somewhat struggling to maintain his balance with Luca on his back.

"First answer. We ain't telling you. Second answer. Yo girl there is our target." The Magmortar replied.

"Wha- WHAT DO YOU TURDS WANT WITH HER?!" Spike screamed, clearly pissed off at the Magmortar's reply.

"She knows something that could be a threat to our company. We were sent here to retrieve that information."

Information? May knows about nothing that could prove to be a threat to their company. She knew nothing about this except for… The thing that Alakazam told her through telepathy about Spike's… Power?

"AND WHAT IS THAT INFORMATION ABOUT?! Spike screeched, enough to rival that of a Loudred.

"We have said enough. Get em."


	9. Chapter 9

I deeply apologise for this very late update, I've been going through exams recently and I am just horrible at uploading in general. This is a chapter I actually wrote a little while ago but I forgot about it, so here you go. Finally, thanks to all the followers and fans for following this story all this way. I truly appreciate it. Without furtherado, ERE WE GO!

* * *

The Magmortar pointed his flame blaster at Spike, and fired off a Flamethrower. Spike, being very fast placed Luca down on his bed and set up a Substitute in front of him to protect Luca, while quickly going behind the Magmortar.

"HA! Got him- Wait where did he go?" The Magmortar asked himself, before getting struck by a massive shriek of yellow lightning directly behind him, knocking him out.

"Ah crap.." The Electivire said before he was struck in the face with a Shadow Ball. He was barely standing. "You ain't gonna take me dow-" He collapsed.

"Heh heh… I suppose they made a BIG mistake thinking they can take us down THAT easily." Spike boasted. May giggled at his comment. "But.. How did they get through all the other guys?"

"Um… I dunno?" She replied.

"Well, I'm going to go check anyways."

Spike began to walk towards the doorway, however May stops him, grabbing onto him with her ribbon.

"Something wrong?" Spike asked, worried.

"I'm going with you.. I don't really want to be left alone.." She replied, her face bright red.

"Alright.. But it's not like anyone's going to get you here."

"I know…"

The two walked outside, glaring at all the knocked out Pokemon outside. None of them seemed to be injured, just sound asleep.. Unconscious. Except.. For two Pokemon hiding behind a tree near the sparkling river.

"Ok you two better come out here now or you two will not like what's going to happen next!" Spike said, beginning to charge up a Thunderbolt.

Upon hearing that, the two rushed out of their (horrible) hiding places, revealing that the two hiding there was the Mienfoo and the Espeon.

"JEEZ IT'S JUST US CALM DOWN!" The Mienfoo screeched, piercing the others ears.

"Alright.. Alright… I know.. It's just you two.." Spike replied to the agitated Mienfoo, stopping the electricity.

"Oh Spiky, don't treat me like this.." The Espeon said, sending a seductive wink his way, causing the electric Pokemon to blush slightly.

"How the hell does she know my name?!" Spike thought, mentally telling himself to stop blushing.

May, however, was pissed. "Why would this stupid psychic flirt with HER man in front of me?!Does she think that I'm irrelevant?!" She thought, shooting a death stare at the Espeon, causing the psychic to take a step back.

"Well what the heck were you doing hidi-" Spike began, before being interrupted.

"SHUT UP! WE NEED TO GO FIND A SHIT-TON OF HEALING BERRIES TO HEAL DEEZ GUYS! WE'LL GO IN PAIRS TO HELP REDUCE HARM, AND COME BACK AFTER WE FIND ENOUGH!" The Mienfoo screamed.

"Jeez, well, I suppose we should." Spike agreed. The others nodded in acceptance. "Alright May, let's go-" He said, before being cut off and levitated into the air by the Espeon.

"Nope.. You're coming along with me~" The Espeon said, walking off with Spike levitating behind her.

"HEY! You let him go-" May protested, but was stopped by Mienfoo.

"Bitch, don't mess with Lilly, she'll pound you to the ground if you stop her doing that." Mienfoo said. "JUST DEAL WITH IT!"

"Wha- AH BLOODY HELL FINE!" She replied, filled with anger, as the two groups headed off in the forest to find berries.

* * *

Once again, thank you all for the support. The next chapter will be released soon, in fact, it's already in development!


End file.
